


autumn rain

by The Key To Imagine (whiskeywit)



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskeywit/pseuds/The%20Key%20To%20Imagine
Summary: Title: Autumn rainRating: PGWord count: 684Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles in any way at all. Neither has this ever happened for real.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backup of old fic originally posted to the Beatles community JohnheartPaul, currently residing on key_to_imagine, currently in locked status. Summary contains the header as is on the LJ post.
> 
> Originally posted pre 28 DECEMBER 2008.

The fresh smell of the autumn rain was still in the air as Paul walked to John’s house. He was glad it wasn’t raining at the moment, even though he suspected John would’ve liked it anyway. John always liked him. 

His throat was sore, and to be honest, he rather he stayed at home today. But he couldn’t, because John was expecting him to be there, it was his birthday after all. 

The moment he walked through Menlove Ave, it started to rain again. He cursed silently, he’d so hoped it wouldn’t. He ran the last few yards to John’s house, Mendips, not wanting to get sick because of a bit of rain and therefore wanting to be out of it soon as possible.

_ _ _

 

As the doorbell rang, John walked downstairs. His head was aching, and his body felt sore – he thought it was a pity he was feeling like this on his birthday, but he had to get to the door. Mimi had left home to get some soup for him, and she’d told him there wouldn’t be any visitors. Too bad she didn’t know he’d invited Paul. 

When he opened the door, Paul walked right past him into the corridor. John closed the door and looked at Paul, wondering why he was in such a hurry. Paul must’ve noticed it, because he began to apologize almost immediately as he saw John’s expression.

‘’Sorry that it looked like I was a bit moody, I didn’t really want to spend any more time in that bleedin’ rain. I already got a cold you know.’’ He coughed, and then looked at John, who smiled at him.   
‘’S’okay.’’ Then he wanted to move forward and kiss Paul, but Paul wouldn’t let him.

‘’I got a cold, remember?’’ he said. ‘’I think that one band member being ill is enough, don’t you?’’

John shrugged, and replied.  
‘’I don’t feel well anyway. I think you gave me that cold a few days ago already, so I reckon we don’t need to worry, do you?’’ and with that he walked upstairs, with Paul following him closely. 

‘’You know, Paul’’ John said as they were in his room. ‘’I don’t think it’s a clever thing to keep wearing your wet clothes. Not if you’re not feeling well already.’’ 

Paul giggled because of what John said.  
‘’You just want to get rid of me clothes, don’t you?’’ he poked out his tongue, but nonetheless he stripped off his drainies.

‘’Not really, no I just want to get back in me bed and I want to have you lying beside me.’’

‘‘And have a wank’’ Paul replied. John knew Paul thought that was what he was on to, but he really wasn’t at the moment. Right now, he’d preferably be in bed than standing out here.

‘’No I’m being serious Paul.’’ John coughed and continued. ‘’Just undress to whatever piece of clothing isn’t wet and get into that bed. ‘’

‘’Alright, alright!’’ Paul quickly undressed until he was only wearing a t shirt and his pants. Then he got into the bed, John following him quickly as possible and pulling the duvet over both their bodies.

John quickly slid his arms around Paul, underneath his shirt. He could feel Paul shiver under his touch – which was probably because his hands were cold. He kissed him, and Paul kissed back. After they broke it, they just stared at each other for a while.   
‘’You know Paul... You forgot something.’’ John eventually said, quietly.

Paul kissed his lips, and then did what he was supposed to. ‘’Happy birthday John. You’re eighteen now, getting old aren’t you!’’

John smiled and kissed Paul back. The warmth was making them feel drowsy, and soon the both of them were asleep.

After a while, John and Paul were still asleep, the door opened and Mimi entered. As she saw John was asleep, she turned around again, not noticing the other boy who also lay asleep in her nephew’s bed.

_ _ _ 

 

And eventually, years later, John realized it had been one of the best birthdays he’d ever had.


End file.
